An enterprise may utilize a collection of data storage systems to store a large collection of data on its network. An enterprise administrator may initialize each of these data storage systems by running a software initialization utility on a remote machine. The software initialization utility is configured to allow the administrator to communicate initialization parameters to the data storage systems so that they can be initialized.